


Toys Aren't Us

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: What did go through Rodney's mind before stealing from Elizabeth?





	Toys Aren't Us

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for McKay and Mrs Miller. For the prompt 'Steal'.

**Toys Aren't Us  
by Leesa Perrie**

_Rodney: Ooh, right, uh ... I got this for Madison. (He holds out a clay figure to her.)_

_Jeannie (unenthusiastically): Oh._

_Rodney: Yeah. I ... swiped it from Weir's desk. It's not like there's a Toys 'R' Us nearby, so, uh ..._

_Jeannie: Well, it's the thought that counts, I guess._

\------------------------

Rodney left Elizabeth's office and headed towards his lab, glad that he was not fired - because, the way things had been going, it wouldn't have surprised him if he had been. Still, Elizabeth, although not happy, had agreed that giving Rod a chance to get home had been the right thing to do. Even if it had meant draining the last of the ZPM in the process. So, not fired, which was a big relief. Now all he had to do was find a way to get back into Jeannie's good books.

Suddenly, all feelings of gladness disappeared without trace. He had no idea how to get Jeannie to like him again. Crap, it had even taken a talk with Sheppard for him to realise why she hated him and preferred Rod in the first place. So how do you go about winning your sister back after being such a terrible brother?

There had to be some way of mending things between them. What if he gave her a present for Madison? It would show that he was thinking of her as part of the family now and not just an inconvenience to Jeannie's career - surely that was a good thing? Besides, Madison was kind of cute - well, as kids went, that was. And she was clearly superior to most - had probably inherited the McKay intelligence too.

Hmm, he'd have to see about getting Madison the proper books a progeny genius needed, but that would have to wait until he could order them back on Earth.

That still left him with what to get for the kid. It wasn't like there was a Toys 'R' Us anywhere near here. And what did little girls like anyway? He grimaced, suddenly remembering a much younger Jeannie and her seemingly never-ending quest to nag their parents into buying her every Barbie doll and accessory available.

Great. Little girls loved dolls. But where could he find one before Jeannie went back to Earth? It wasn't like he had time to go offworld to a Pegasus market - and anyway, there was no way he was letting anyone else know he was buying his niece a doll. Especially not his team, not when they had already made it perfectly clear they preferred Rod to him. And crap, didn't that just hurt? So, he also had to find some way to win them back - damn Rod and his friendly, easy going manner - but at least he could worry about that later.

So, a doll. Where could he get a doll? As he approached his lab, he stopped short and clicked his fingers several times - of course! Elizabeth had those clay figures on her desk, and okay they weren't exactly dolls, but they were the closest he'd be able to get in the time he had.

Looking at his watch, he remembered that Elizabeth usually went for lunch about this time, so he turned and hurried back to the control room. It was the perfect time to grab one of them without having to explain to Elizabeth why he needed it.

Striding into the control room, he could see that he was right by Elizabeth's empty office, which he entered confidently. He feigned leaving a flashdrive on her desk for any lookie-loos - like Chuck, who always seemed to know everything that was going on up here - and then grabbed a figurine, using his PC tablet to hide it as he left, trying for a nonchalant look as he did so.

He wasn't stupid enough to think that Elizabeth wouldn't notice it was missing, or that Chuck wouldn't mention he'd been there, but this was for Jeannie and Madison. It would be worth Elizabeth's ire.

He just hoped that Jeannie appreciated his efforts.

The End


End file.
